Sahabat yang Lain
by Pelampiasan Ane
Summary: Cerita yang lain. Cerita tentang persahabat. Cerita tentang persahabat yang lain. Antara aku dan Naruto. Fic SasuNaru untuk para SasuNaruLovers.


.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 **Disclaimer**  
Naruto ©Mashashi Kisimoto

 **Persahabatan yang Lain**  
©Ane

 **Pairing**  
SasuNaru. Always! Banzai!

 **Genre**  
Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating  
** Kids or Plus

 **Summary**  
Cerita yang lain.|  
Cerita tentang persahabat.  
Cerita tentang persahabat yang lain.  
Antara aku dan Naruto.

 **Status  
** Complete

 **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.**  
Happy reading for everyone!

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

Hembusan angin sangat terasa saat menerpa wajahku, membuat sebagian rambutku tersa bebas melayang—layang saat aku duduk di atap kosan di daerah Suna. Daerahku yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dengan bandara membuatku sering melihat pesawat melintas. Seakan mereka terbang tanpa beban. Melayang bebas diudara. Tanpa hambatan.

Naruto. Nama itu sering mengusikku, dan entah kenapa aku seakan bisa melihat wajahnya dilangit. Naruto. Cerita yang lain. Cerita tentang persahabat. Cerita tentang persahabat yang lain. Antara aku dan Naruto.

Aku lahir di dalam keluarga terpandang dengan sebuah nama—Uchiha—Sasuke. Karena watak keluargaku yang secara turun menurun mewajibkan keturunannya untuk menempuh pendidikan dalam lingkup asrama, pada akhirnya akupun demikian. Meskipun hanya sebatas Junior HS. Selama tinggal di asrama khusus pria, hal tersebut berangsur membuatku sedikit kurang bisa bergaul dengan banyak teman terutama wanita.

Namun permasalahan baru muncul ketika aku lulus Junior HS. Dengan sedikit rayuan dari kakak laki—lakiku, akhirnya aku diperbolehkan menempuh pendidikan Konoha Sugoi Doryoku (SMA Kosudo) —dengan alasan, supaya aku tak tumbuh semakin mirip seperti robot—yang sistem kelasnya digabung antara wanita dan pria membuatku sedikit kikuk berada dikelas. Membuatku terasa menjadi pribadi yang aneh, kurang mempunyai teman, jarang berinteraksi, apalagi mendapat seorang teman dekat yakni sahabat. Hampir kudapatkan teman dekat di kelas satu waktu itu, tapi sayang dia akhirnya pindah sekolah setelah ujian semester ganjil. Namanya Juugo.

Hari—hari pertama yang ku lewati di Kosudo bisa kuwarnai dengan selalu bercanda dengannya dan satu lagi temanku Suigetsu. Tapi setelah Juugo pindah sekolah, dan aku masuk akademi intel sementara Juugo di akademi kesehatan—jurusan yang ada di Kosudo—kehidupannku kembali suram, diam, sepi.

Tapi hal tersebut berubah ketika aku menemukan sesosok anak kucing yang terlantar di pinggiran toko disekitar jala arah aku pulang—Aku yang memang lebih memilih berjalan kaki karena alasan malas cepat—cepat sampai dirumah—langsung memunculkan aura membunuhku lewat _death glare_ kepada seorang bocah wanita bersurai merah muda karena dengan teganya ia menendang—nendang kotak kardus kecil tempat dimana ia tinggal—mungkin ia dibuang oleh pemiliknya.

"Pergilah kau bocah tengik. Jangan ganggu dia." Dengan suara berat aku memarahinya. Setelahnya ia lari dengan genangan air mata.

Aku menolekan wajahku menghadap anak kucing itu. Anak kucing dengan warna kuning dan sedikit memiliki garis oranye—Garfiled. Memandang kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru entah mengapa membuatku tersenyum.

"Meong—" Suara ringkih anak kucing tersebut amat mengangguku. Suara memelasnya. Ditambah dengan aksinya memegang pojokan kotak kardus yang ia tempati. "Tak usah memelas. Atau aku tak akan membawamu pulang." Dan kulihat kumis—kumis timisnya terngkat. Tertawa.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

Sesampainya dirumah, kudapati ibuku—Mikoto—memandang heran melihat aku pulang degan membawa anakan kucing. Sempat kudengar ia bertanya dari mana aku mendapatkan anakan kucing ini dan mengapa aku membawanya pulang. Tapi aku tak sedikitpun menjawab.

Aku hanya berlalu dan membawa Naruto kekamarku. Kugendong Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Walaupun Naruto masih terlihat menolak dengan suasana barunya. Kutuangkan makanan yang ku beli di _petshop_ dengan sisa uang jajanku. Kuisi mangkoknya penuh. Kuberikan susu kental yang kucampur dengan air di mangkok yang lebih kecil. Naruto terlihat lucu. Terlihat manis. Dengan lahap dia menghabiskan makanan dan susunya.

Tapi memang memelihara binatang tak semudah dan seindah saat kita memeluknya. Naruto mulai terasa nakal. Suka buang kotoran di susut—sudut kamar. Maklum aku tak tahu kalau harus menyediakan kotak pasir untuk kucing _pup_.

Beberapa hari setelah kupelihara dia, sering kali Naruto membangunkan aku tengah malam dengan cara mengijak perutku berkali—kali hanya mintak makan. Dengan terpaksa tengah malampun kuberi makan Naruto. Meski kantukku masih terasa kupandangi dia dengan senang.

"Tengah malam begini kau kelaparan?" Ujarku saat melihatnya memakan biscuit serealnya dengan lahap. "Dasar Dobe." Ku usap belakang kepalanya saat Naruto memium susunya. Setelah selesai kugendong dia dan kuajak tidur bersamaku di kamarku. Pagi menjelang Naruto mulai menjilati mukaku dan mengeong.

"Selamat pagi Naruto." Kugendong dan kubelai leher bawahnya. Sedikit kucium kepalanya. Kugelitik perutnya dan Naruto hanya mengeong. Rutinitas seperti itu terlus berlanjut pagi hari.

Jam setengan enam pagi aku makan dengan didampingi Naruto yang bermain bola kecil yang kubuat sendiri dari plastik. Naruto terlihat lucu, aktif. Naruto berlari kekanan—kekiri mengejar bola kecil kesayangannya. Berat rasanya meninggalkannya untuk pergi sekolah. Jam enam pas dengan terpaksa aku berangkat sekolah.

Setelah memiliki Naruto dirumah, aku mulai rutin menyisihkan uang jajanku untuk membelikan keperluannya. Semisal makanannya, shampoo, parfum hewan, pasir wangi, dan persiapan andai Naruto sakit dan perlu perawatan dokter.

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku memintanya pada orangtuaku. Namun aku tak menginginkannya. Anggap saja hal ini pembelajaran bagaimana cara untuk hidup bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang aku miliki.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

Sejak ada Naruto, ku sadari ada yang berubah dariku. Semisalnya saja pandanganku yang berubah arah dari malas dirumah menjadi ingin cepat—cepat berada dirmah. Disekolah aku selalu terfikir untuk cepat—cepat pulang dan bermain dengan Naruto.

Pulang sekolah saat ku masukkan motorku, Naruto berlari kearahku dan mulai mengajak bercanda. "Tunggulah sebentar. Aku harus memarkir sepeda motor dulu." Ucapku ketika Naruto terus berputar—putar dan menggesekan kepalanya di kakiku.

Sepemikiran dengan Naruto, aku cepat—cepat meletakkan motor di garasi. Cepat—cepat ganti baju. Cepat—cepat cuci muka. Cepat—cepat main dengan Naruto.

Kubuatkan Naruto mainan yang baru. Ku tali sebuah pelastik di setangkai sapu lidi dan kugunting bagian ujungnya. Ku berlari dihalaman rumahku sambil kugeret mainan barunya dilantai. Naruto mengikuti kemana saja kubawa maenan itu. Ku gerak—gerakkan di tembok. Naruto hanya bisa loncat—loncat kearah tembok demi meraih maenan itu.

Selesai bermain aku hanya tertawa melihat Naruto kelelahan. Lidahnya keluar diantara dengusan lelahnya. Lucu. Gemas. Kubawakan air bersih dan Naruto langsung meminumnya. Ku gendong dia gan ku belai bulu panjangnya. Naruto memang masih belum begitu akrab dengan keluargaku yang lain. Hanya denganku.

Saat memandikannya adalah hal yang paling sulit buatku. Naruto sangat benci air. Dikamar mandi aku berlari kemana—mana mengejar Naruto yang selalu menghindar jika ingin kusiram air. Kumandikan Naruto dengan _Shampoo_ khusus kucing anti kutu. Setelah selesai kubawakan keranjangnya dan kutaruh Naruto didalamnya. Kuarahkan ke sinar matahari agar dia kering. setengah jam kemudian meski setengah kering kukeluarkan dia. Kugendong tubuh basahnya agar sisa—sisa kedinginan hilang dari badannya,

Setelah sebulan keluargaku mulai terlihat akrab dengan keluargaku. Bahkan Itachi ikut memelihara hewan juga. bedanya ia memelihara rakun yang diberinama Kyubi.

Setelah semuanya menerima kehadiran Naruto—Kyuubi ikut tinggal dengan Itachi di apartemen dekat universitasnya—Ayah dan ibu mulai ingin ambil andil dalam memelihara Naruto. Dimulai dengan mengeluarkan biaya tambahan untuk membeli makanan Naruto. Ayah mendadak sering bercanda dengan Naruto saat aku disekolah.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

Dua bulan kemudian Naruto sakit. Dia tidak mau makan. Kerjaannya hanya tidur. Waktu itu aku kurang menyadarinya, beruntung ibu mengingatkanku.

"Sasuke, Narutonya kenapa? Kok ndak mau makan. Kerjaannya tidur terus?" Kupegang badannya. Panas. Kulihat matanya hanya setengah terbuka. Kubawa dia ke dokter hewan. Katanya Naruto terkena infeksi telinga. Diperiksa tubuhnya. Suhunya sekitar 41 derajat Celcius. Terlalu panas untuk ukuran hewan. Dengan biaya suntik sekitar lima dolar dan obat sekitar tiga dolar, kubawa pulang Naruto dengan harapan ia akan sembuh.

Dua hari berikutnya aku dan sekeluarga berencana menjemput kakaku dibandara Narita yang sedang libur semester genap. Sebenarnya aku memaksa tidak ikut. Aku ingin merawat Naruto yang sedang sakit. Kalo aku ikut siapa yang akan memberinya makan? siapa yang memberinya minum? Kalo kedinginan bagaimana?

Pada akhirnya kesepakatan aku terpaksa ikut karena Itachi memaksaku. Namun disisi lain, ibuku minta tolong nenekku untuk merawatnya. Dengan berat hati ibu ikhlas meninggalkanku untuk menjaga Naruto dengan ditemani oleh nenekku.

Setiap pagi ku beri Naruto obat yang berbentuk makanan dengan cara menyuapinya, ku ganti kain tempat tidurnya agar tetap bersih dan hangat, ku gendong dia kepasir siapa tau Naruto ingin buang kotoran.

Ayah selalu berpesan. jika ada yang sakit dan terlihat tersiksa ayah menyuruhku untuk bilang " _Jika ingin sembuh, maka cepatla jika sudah tidak kuat, maka pergilah.'_ Tapi aku tak pernah mengucapkannya, aku mau Naruto tetap bersamaku, sambil menangis kubisikkan ditelinganya. _Naruto cepat sembuh ya_. Dan doaku terkabul.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

Saat kelas tiga SMA, Naruto bertambah nakal, ia sering kabur dari rumah buat cari kucng betina. Bahkan ia pernah tidak pulang semalaman.

 _Naruto kamu kemana? Aku takut kamu dicuri. Ditabrak._ Batinku.

Tapi dasarnya Naruto memang pintar. Dia tetep pulang dalam keadaan selamat meski terlihat kotor. Umur setahun Naruto udah berbobot lima kilogram, dan terus bertambah berat dan besar. Hal ini dikarenakan pola makannya yang melebihi kata teratur.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

UNAS hampir tiba. Belajarku lebih intensif dan akhirnya aku memilih kos didekat SMA ku. Hanya pulang saat sabtu dan minggu. Selama dirumah kuhabiskan waktu untuk bermain sampai puas dengan Naruto. Ujian berakhir dan aku dinyatakan lulus. Saat pengunguman SNMPTN (seleksi besama masuk perguruan tinggi negeri) aku terdaftar diterima di Universitas Tokyo, Fakultas Sain dan Teknologi, progam studi Teknik Informatika.

Entah mengapa berat rasanya meninggalkan semua kehidupanku di Konoha—daerah asalku (anggap di Kyoto)—keluargaku, teman—temanku, dan terutama Naruto yang kala itu telah berusia dua tahun.

Tepat tanggal 10 Juli jam sembilan pagi, aku berangkat ke Tokyo dengan diantar keluargaku untuk pindahan. Tokyo? kenapa terasa jauh. Padahal hanya lima jam perjalanan dengan mobil. Kala itu Naruto dikurung dikandang agar Naruto tidak menganggu keberangkatanku.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

Sudah tiga bulan aku di Tokyo. Selama kuliah aku selalu pulang sebulan sekali. Kali ini aku pulang untuk mengambil raket karena aku mengikuti lomba bulu tangkis. Aku selalu semangat untuk pulang karena bisa ketemu Naruto. Aku memang kangen dengan keluargaku, tapi aku masih bisa berbicara dengan mereka ditelephon, tapi Naruto? Tidak mungkin aku ajak bicara dengannya di telepon.

Saat bertemu dengannya dirumah. Aku sangat rindu. Ku cium Naruto. Ku peluk Naruto. Kugendong Naruto. Pokoknya semua yang bisa menyalurkan rasa kangenku ama Naruto.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

Liburan berikutnya, aku mulai merasa ada yang berubah dengannya. Kini Naruto bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu aku kenal. Naruto yang dulu suka bermain kini berubah jadi pasif dan lebih suka meliat jika ada kucing betina yang lewat. Gurauanku dengan maenannya dulu tak lagi dihiraukan. Ditambah dengan berat tujuh kilogram membuatnya malas bergerak. Tapi aku tetap menyayanginya, tetap membuat aku rindu dengannya. Bahkan malam itu aku tidur dengan Naruto di sampingku.

Keesokan harinya aku sempatkan untuk bermain bersama teman—teman disekitar rumahku dan kembali di sore hari. Saat aku kembali kudapati Naruto tengah tertidur pulas di sofa depan. Kubiarkan. Entah kenapa hari itu Naruto tidak begitu menarik perhatianku.

Jam tujuh malam Naruto memulai kenakalannya lagi. Kabur.

Kucari Naruto kemana—mana bersama ayahku tapi Naruto tak kunjung—kunjung ketemu. Jam sembilan malam kucari kembali bersama ayahku tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Entah mengapa dalam fikiranku tersirat untuk menjual Naruto saja. Agar tidak menyusahkan keluargaku saat aku tak ada dan Naruto menghilang.

Jam sebelas malam saat aku keluargaku telah tertidur, aku kembali mencari Naruto dengan di bantu beberapa pemuda yang belum tidur. Namun pada akhirnya aku menyerah. Ayah pulang dengan tetap membuka pintu gerbang dengan harapan Naruto akan pulang.

Pagi menjelang, samar—samar kudengar ibu meneriakan nama Naruto. _Akhirnya kau kembali Naruto._ Batinku. Tapi yang kudengar setelahnya sangat tidak kuharapkan.

"Sasuke bangunlah. Naruto tertabrak. Dia mati." Terasa ada yang menggelegar ditelingaku. Cepat—cepat kubuka pintu, cepat—cepat kuberlari ke ayahku yang berada di pintu gerbang. Disana kudapati tubuh Naruto tergeletak tak bergerak. Tubuhnya telah kaku disegala tempat. Terlihat ada bekas darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Aku jatuh bersimpuh. "Naruto?" Kugoyangkan badannya berharap dia meresponku. Tapi Naruto hanya terdiam "Naruto bangun." Kubelai perutnya dengan hati—hati. "Naruto jangan mati, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalin aku." Tak kuasa tangisku pecah.

Sementara ayah mengambilkan kain untuk menutupi Naruto, aku tetap tak terjaga dari dudukku sambil mengawasi Naruto. Kudengar kabar bahwa Naruto tertabrak jam satu malam saat ingin berlari kearah rumahku.

Setelah kembali dengan kesadaranku, aku berdiri dan langsung melangkahkan kakiku. Mengambil skop. Kemudian menguburkan Naruto di tanah kosong dekat persawahan belakang rumahku.

Dan setelahnya, seluruh keluargaku tak ada yang berselera makan.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 _Kemana? Kemana perginya arwah yang telah mati.  
Dimana? Dimana jika aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.  
Hanya ada sesal dalam hatiku saat ku ingat terakhir kali aku mengacuhkannya._

 _Naruto, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan, tidak apa-apa jika kamu igin nakal lagi. Tidak apa-apa kamu maen kabur—kabur lagi. Tidak apa-apa jika kamu tidak mau aku peluk—peluk lagi. Asal jangan mati. Asal jangan tinggalin aku._

Hilang sudah kucing yang kubanggakan. Hilang sudah sahabat terbaikku. Hilang sudah Naruto yang kuanggap layaknya saudara. Hilang sudah tingkah lucunya. Hilang sudah wajah lucunya. Hilang sudah ceritaku bersamanya. Cerita yang lain. Cerita tentang persahabat. Cerita tentang persahabat yang lain. Antara aku dan Naruto.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

Selamat jalan kawan.

Kau selalu ada di hatiku

Dalam kenangan bersama keluargaku

Sahabat terbaikku

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

* * *

True Story dari Author sendiri. Dengan sedikit perubahan dimana-mana. #Plak.

Dalam kenangan  
Matt—Damon  
Lahir 31 Agustus 2011  
Meninggal 8 November 2013  
Dalam usia 2 tahun 2 bulan 8 hari  
Karena kecelakaan


End file.
